


Завещание Дэвавраты Бхишмы

by Alfhild



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смерть на ложе из стрел - единственная смерть, достойная кшатрия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Завещание Дэвавраты Бхишмы

Дети мои, скоро конец войны.  
Скоро осядет пыль, остановится колесница.  
Небо очистится громом, гремящим вдали,  
Снова послышится пенье мирное птицы.  
Скоро свершится судьба моя, клятва и служба.  
Скоро закатится солнце, неся облегченье.  
Я назначаю день смерти - плакать не нужно,  
Смерть не конец, но всего лишь освобожденье.  
Кровью из ран я омоюсь, очищусь страданьем.  
Царство на вас оставляю, желаю победы -  
Дхармы держитесь, вот вам мое завещанье.  
Долго живите, и пусть вас минуют беды!

Солнце садится, лучом облака рассекая.  
Ложе из стрел приготовь мне скорей, Дхананджая!

**Author's Note:**

> Дхананджая - Завоеватель Богатств, одно из имен Арджуны


End file.
